The Countess of Trancy
by XxxZesty LemonXxx
Summary: Alois Trancy was the proclaimed son of the previous Earl Trancy. However, the boy was merely a dog roaming in the life of luxury. Lies, deception, and abandonment were what made up the life of Anais, a gem left in the dirt. But even then, Anais knew her place in the world. And her place certainly did not belong to Jim Macken. Not good w/ summaries. R&R pls? thx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies~ This is a story that came to mind when rewatching Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji for the…I don't know…3****rd**** time? Anywho~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, only my OC. Keep your arms in legs in the ride at all times, and enjoy~**

* * *

_Hoheo Tranla, Rondeo Tarel…_

Alois, clearly bored, threw his pen down, and shoved the papers off of his desk.

"I am done now." He stated, frowning. Claude stepped forward, picking the papers from the floor, bowed to his master and exited the room. The blonde boy turned to stare out of his window. It was cold and rainy outside today. Alois never much cared for rain, he found it to be quite troublesome and problematic.

"So bored…so bored bored bored….bored…." He rested his head on his desk, groaning. As much as he hated having visitors, he couldn't help but want someone to come and stir up some excitement in his household. His thoughts were interrupted as his study's door opened, and then closed. Looking up, his blue orbs landed on Hannah. His lip curled in disgust as she spoke.

"Master, I've come w-with your refreshments…"

"Why isn't Claude here?" Alois snarled at her, to which she flinched.

"He was…finishing preparations for this evening's ball…" The lavender haired woman uttered softly. Alois rolled his eyes.

"Tch, well bring it here, you stupid tart!" He slammed his hand down on the desk, causing Hannah to quickly rush over and serve him his snack. She quietly exited, and Alois sighed. He forgot of this evening's ball. Twas a charity event for orphaned children, as he recalled. He grunted.

"Damn kids…always running amuck…" He stirred his tea, sipping it and standing up, going to his window and pressing his cheek against it. It was cold, but he didn't care. It soothed his throbbing head, calming his thoughts alike. Trancy never did like small children, or any children at all for that matter. He thought of them to be nuisances; and thorns to the side. Though he had to remember, he was once an orphan himself. Alois snarled at the thought, and threw his teacup to the floor, shattering the white cup rimmed with blue.

* * *

"Your highness, the ball will begin soon, you must prepare yourself." Claude's voice rang out, bringing Alois out of his thoughts as the black clad butler stood at the study doorway.

"Hn…Dumb kids." The blonde pushed passed Claude, walking down the hall to his own room. Claude followed, despite his master not asking him to do so.

"Hmph, I suppose a dark violet is fine. Or maybe a blue…no, green! Eugh…no no…Red…Yes this red shall do just fine!" Alois pranced around the room, tossing outfits every which way until he found the one he desired. Claude entered his master's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"It is a fine choice. Allow me to assist you." The ink haired man dropped to one knee as he undressed and redressed his master. The golden eyes looked over Alois's body, and while his face remained impassive on the outside, he could not help feeling otherwise inside. While he craved his master's soul, it was slowly becoming more undesirable. Not by any means worth abandoning this soul, no. Claude simply couldn't help the very, very slow loss of appetite for his master's soul.

Alois watched his butler's eyes intently, as if waiting for them to become lust filled. He sighed in disappointment when Claude stood up, bowing and exiting the room.

"Hmm…"He brushed his blonde locks of hair. The boy just wanted this night to be over, so he wouldn't have to deal with snot-nosed noisy brats for long. Clearing his throat, he exited his room and, accompanied by his butler, walked to the stair case and looked down at the room filled with children, and other attendants.

Putting on a charming smile, he spoke cheerfully.

"Welcome to the Trancy Manor, it is a treat to have such wonderful guests tonight! Please do enjoy the ball!" Alois waved to the crowd, and applause broke out amongst them. He scanned the crowd until his eyes connected with that of a girl's. Her blue orbs stared at him with the glare of a thousand daggers. Alois uncharacteristically shivered and took a step back, colliding with Claude, the girl's glare shaking him to the core.

_H-hoheo Tranla…Rondeo T-tarel…_

* * *

**End of chapter one *^* Anyone who knows my fics knows I kinda suck at first chapters…I dunno why Im just better at the middle and end stuff _ Thanks for reading, review if ya like~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovelies~ Another chapter for ya ;D This one will be longer than the first one, so I hope you enjoy~ I don't ownr Kuroshitsuji, unfortunately….;_; otherwise Grell x Sebastian would be cannon. Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

_Cold…its so cold…but its warm…the cold is warm…_

"ANAIIIIIIIIIIS!" A small redhead sped down the hallway, tackling a taller blonde to the floor, a bright smile on his face.

"M-Matthew! I told you to stop that, its dangerous! I don't wanna fall down the stairs!" Angry blue eyes stared at startled brown ones. Anais sighed, patting the younger boys head and standing up. Her blond hair framed her face, her eyes slightly hidden by her fringe.

"Ann! Today we're goin' to a ball with some rich peoples!" The boy, known as Matthew, exclaimed. He beamed at the taller girl.

"Rich people? What do you mean..?" Anais scratched her head in confusion.

"Ya didn't hear?" Both children turned to face one of the Orphanage attendants.

"Hear what?" The blonde haired girl tapped her foot, becoming impatient.

"Well, tonight the Trancy estate is hosting a ball in our honor, to help raise some money for health care and all that stuff." The man rambled on, while little Matthew listened intently. Anais, on the other hand, had tuned them out and concentrated on her own thoughts.

_Trancy…Trancy._ Her brows knitted together in a scowl as they continued to talk.

"Wow! That's so nice, Mr. Trancy must be a great guy!" Matthew laughed as he exchanged words with the adult.

"Yep, a Charity Event for the orphans, it's a real nice thing of 'm to do." Anais clanched her fist; she'd heard enough. The blonde haired girl stalked down the hall, walking into her shared room and slamming the door.

"Huh…What's wrong with Ann?" The Orphanage attendant asked, a little confused.

"I'unno, maybe shes just tired." Matthew responded, watching Anais's back retreat and fade from his vision line.

* * *

Anais leaned against the door. Trancy Estate? Charity Event? What kind of bull shit was this? Thoughts such as those ran through her head as she paced about.

"Trancy is nothing more than a dog!" She kicked the wall, hurting her foot in the process. The blonde girl sat, sighing. She'd sat there for 20 minutes in deep thought until her other roommates came rushing in, chattering about the ball. Anais covered her ears, disdain evident in her sky blue eyes. Her roommates helped her to get dressed, despite Anais's clear disapproval of it.

"You look so pretty Ann!" A girl, about the same age as herself, rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"M-Melody I can't b-breath…" Anais choked out. The girl, Melody, let go. Sweatdropping, the brunette scratched her head.

"Sorry Ann, you just looks so good! How come I cant look good like you in any old thing." The girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"I heard a rumor that the Earl Trancy is lookin' for a wife! Maybe he'll choose one of us!"

"Don't be stupid Madison, he don't want one of us." Melody turned her head to the other girl, frowning.

"But if he did, I'd bet he'd pick Ann~!" Melody twirled her friend around, Anais sighing in disgust.

"Why would anyone want to marry a pig like Alois Trancy." The room fell silent as Anais spoke.

"You…you're just jealous because he lives in a big house and you don't!"

"The house isn't even his, he's not the Earl of Trancy he's just a lowly dog who doesn't know where he belongs!" Anais snapped at the faceless, nameless girl who yelled at her.

"Now now girls, settle down, you don't want to get too hyped up before we get to Earl Trancy's estate." An older woman, looking to be in her mid 40's, opened the room door, leading the girls out and down the stairs.

"Ann, I've never seen you so upset before, 're you okay?" Melody whispered to her blonde friend, said friend's eyes cast to the ground.

"It's..I'm fine. Just c'mon, its your turn to go in." Anais helped Melody into the carriage, sitting beside her and watching from the window as they made their way to the Trancy Manor.

* * *

_If God has forsaken me,  
Then I shall forsake God, too.  
Those who've been oppressed may hold  
A black key  
All the doors I close to thee  
Therefore, seal the prayers of me  
However  
who will protect me?  
From the most frightful; myself._

_All the doors I close to thee_  
_But what will become of me_  
_In my hands_  
_The cold, black key_  
_Doom, I cause myself._

Anais's opened her eyes as the carriage came to a stop, the bright lights of the Trancy Manor blinding her a moment. She blinked away her grogginess, as she'd fallen asleep. The carriage doors opened, and with the help of one of the attendants, she climbed out.

"Wow! It's damn huge!" Melody exclaimed, beaming brightly with her little chipped tooth protruding.

"Sure is, huh snaggle tooth." Anais joked, earning a huff from Melody. The children followed their attendants inside the manor. It was huge, and very elegant. Melody had seemed to taken a liking to the triplets standing near the entrance, while Anais had her sights set on the stair case above.

"Welcome to the Trancy Manor, it is a treat to have such wonderful guests tonight! Please do enjoy the ball!" The blonde boy standing atop those elegant stairs waved, a smile plastered on his face. She watched him, her eyes making contact with his. She glared harshly, hatred laced in those innocent sky blue eyes. Anais watched as Alois blinked, and backed into his butler. She saw them exchange words, and before she could blink, the butler had disappeared.

"Wha…" Anais rubbed her eyes before being grabbed by Melody, an excited look on her face.

"Isn't Alois Trancy just the cutest thing you ever saw! His hair I just wanna touch it!" Melody chirped happily, several other girls flocking over and agreeing. Anais broke away from the crowd and walked toward a hallway.

* * *

"C-Claude…that girl…s-she…frightens me…" Alois shuddered as he talked to himself, although addressing Claude as if he was there. He'd sent the butler off to go and investigate immediately.

Said butler walked down the long winding corridors before arriving at his "target". Claude watched as the blonde female looked around the manor out of sheer curiosity. He seemed to trail her, before deciding to make his presence known.

"Young miss, it seems you've strayed away from the ball." His voice rang out. Claude thought that she'd flinch, but she merely turned around.

"About time you said something, Mr. Butler."

"You were aware of my presence? I see." Claude's eyebrow twitched for a split moment. He was sure his presence was masked completely.

"Uh huh. Nice place…" She looked around the area she was in.

"Please, allow me to escort you back to the ball, Miss."

"Anais. Call me Anais. Or Ann, whatever one I don't really care." She walked passed him, seemingly knowing her way back to the others. Claude watched her intently, his eyes flashing magenta for a moment before following along.

_Hmm…Welcome to the Trancy Manor, Lady Anais._

* * *

**Chapter 2 done~ I wasn't gonna post chapter two today, but I got a review that asked for it, and I couldn't refuse~! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, see ya next time~**


End file.
